


Together

by Jessicaa1567



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: General, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa1567/pseuds/Jessicaa1567
Summary: What I think would have had happened if Donna had picked up her phone when Harvey called her at the end of 813
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 4





	Together

They just finished helping Stu out by getting Nick Pavonatti fired.

Harvey makes his way back to the firm. He notices that Donna isn't there. He was planning on telling her the big news. I guess Stu already told her he thinks to himself. He's disappointed by that fact because he only hurilly came back to the firm so he can find Donna and have a drink or two with her.

He also wants to apologize to her because he could tell it hurt her telling Stu what she had to tell him. He never wanted to risk her or her job in any kind of way just for something that he needs to be done for some case.

She is more important.

He sighs loudly, it's one hell of a day and he wishes she is here to celebrate with him. He decides to finish off some work before he heads home for the night.

There is no one at the firm working by the times he finishes. He looks at the time and it is 915.

Loneliness starts hitting him. It feels like everyone else has their own life and he didn't have anyone.

_ Everyone leaves _ .

Pushing the thoughts away he just needs a drink when he gets home.

He calls Ray to meet him upfront and goes into the elevator.

Another long day and another lonely night.

He gets to the lobby and walks outside to get into the car.

"Hey Ray just going home" he sighs.

"Okay sir." He smiles.

There is so much to do tomorrow and he is feeling the energy being burnt out.

He is pulled out of his thoughts when Ray pulls up in front of his apartment.

He gets out of the car and thanks Ray while wishing him a goodnight.

As he gets inside his apartment he takes off his jacket and starts to pour himself a drink.

As he is drinking he starts staring at the cactus she got him. It is such a silly thing but it means so much to him and it was so thoughtful of her to get it for him.

He takes out his phone while eyeing the cactus and calls her hoping she'll pick up.

She does after the the fourth ring

"Hello." Her voice sounding raspy.

"Hey I'm just wondering if you are free tonight and if you want to go out for drinks." He asks sounding hopeful.

There is a pause before she answers, "Sure give me half an hour and I'll meet you at Baileys?"

Harvey has to stop laughing because that is always her favourite bar to go to.

"Actually I'll pick you up" wanting to spend more time with her.

"Okay see you in half an hour."

After hanging up the phone, Harvey walks to his room to go change and get ready.

Donna hangs up after they say bye. She wipes her tears away while getting up to get ready.

She had to leave work early today because Thomas wanted to talk to her about something important. Turns out he wanted to break up with her because he just didn't see it going anywhere.

It hurts her a lot because it feels like she'll never be good enough for anyone. She knows she's stronger than that, but she has tried and tried again with so many relationships and it feels like all of them tend to fail.

Donna's glad she's going out to drink so at least she can loosen up and forget about this Thomas situation.

She starts to take off her makeup from earlier today and reapplying it. Most of it got ruined because of all of her crying.

Donna walks to her closet and looks for an outfit to wear.

Baileys bar is more of a casual laid back bar. Somewhere they used to go to all the time when they first started working together. Sure it's part of the shady side of town but it still is such a great bar.

She puts on a dusty rose off the shoulder fitted top that is ruffled and tucked in with her white fitted jeans.

Having too many shoes Donna doesn't know if she should wear her black ballet flats or her jimmy choos but then decides on the heels just so she can feel more confident in her outfit.

Texting Harvey to see if he is here yet, she then notices a text from him saying he is waiting outside for her.

Harvey has been waiting for about five minutes. His phone screen lights up.

It's Donna saying she is ready and is coming out.

He gets out of the car waits outside for wearing dark jeans and a black fitted button up top with his jacket over it.

He already felt the nerves for some reason.

Maybe it's cause it's Donna who he's going out for drinks with.

He leans back on the car as he saw the doors open and she appears from the door.

Sashaying her hips like she always does towards him which always make him want to fall to his knees.

"Hey you." she gives him the biggest smile.

" Hey." he smiles at her.

She looks absolutely beautiful but he would never tell her that. Afraid of what might happen.

He opens the door and let's her in and then he goes to the other side and gets In beside her.

"I can't wait to get a drink" she says as she leans her head back.

"Same it's been awhile since we've gone out for it."

"Yeah it's been crazy busy at the firm usually we drink in the office but tonight we actually get to go out" she starts laughing while looking towards his direction.

"Yeah you're too busy being a badass" He winks at her.

She can tell he's already had a few since he seems more loosened up than earlier.

"So I never asked how it went with Cahill." She started smiling and continued, "I talked to Stu about it and he told me everything worked out."

He knows that's what happened and that's probably why she had other plans and left early.

"It worked like a charm Nick was so surprised, it felt so nice to stick it to him." He says while rolling his eyes which makes her laugh.

"Yeah I'm just glad Stu's job is safe. I don't know what I would do if I was the reason why he didn't have his job anymore."

"I'm sorry, Donna I shouldn't have ever put you in that position."

"It's okay, Harvey I wanted to help, you didn't make me do anything" she gave him a small smile.

Ray stops right in front of Baileys, it's on the other side of town and has a old vintage vibe going on. It's not like the bars on the other side of town but Donna loves it. It reminds her of simpler times.

They walk inside and its busy with people ordering their drinks, people playing pool and people just drinking and having a good time.

They found a spot at the bar and sit down. "First drinks on you " she says to Harvey with a smile Harvey gives her weird look

"Of course you want me to get the first drink."

He calls the bartender over."can I get a Mac-"

She cuts him off."no get some shots Harvey.

"He gives her a look saying that they haven't done shots in awhile.

"Uh are you sure, Donna it's a Thursday."

"Yes, I'm sure let's just do it."

"Okay boss" he begins smirking.

"Hey can I get two shots of tequila" he says to the bartender

Donna and Harvey are 7 or is it 8 shots in? and they both don't even know how many scotches they've had so far.

Donna couldn't stop laughing. She doesn't even know why she's laughing so much but it felt like Harvey has something to do with it.

She makes eye contact with the bartender. "Hi Kaden can I get two shots of tequila."

"You sure you can handle another tequila shot" He says with a smirk.

"Kaden. Please. I can do tequila allllll night she screams.

Harvey started laughing at her loudly too. "Ok I think we should get you home now."

Before they can leave Donna starts shouting again."Take the shot first Harveyyyyyy" she says it again as she gets close to him, their lips inches apart.

"Pretty please." She bats her eyelashes at him

Harvey can't say no to her when she looks at him like that.

"Ok alright." he says with a smile looking down on her."

She gives him the shot and they take it but when Harvey gets up again to go, Donna is taking another shot.

Why is she drinking so much she doesn't like doing shots that often.

"Okay, Donna we're going home let's go." He gets her jacket and put it on her.

Harvey thought he is okay but Donna isn't the only stumbling one while walking he is too.

All of a sudden Donna starts walking away from him.

"Donna where you going? As he watches her wait on curb.

"Waiting for Ray silly." She gives him a goofy smile.

"Donna it's 3 in the morning Ray is sleeping."

She got all sad giving him a puppy look, which he couldn't resist.

"Ok how about this why don't we get a cab then it can drop you at your place and I'll catch another one to mine."

"No, actually I want to walk and maybe have a few more drinks at your place."

"Donna it's too far to walk let's just take a cab."

"Fine" she drags the word as she says it.

While walking back towards him and grabbing his arm waiting for a cab.

Harvey stiffens but relaxes after he feels her touch. Her touch always makes him feel so light but also made him feel so nervous.

"Finally a cab is here" she says while quickly running inside the cab.

Harvey can't help himself but laugh because of how funny she's been this whole night.

They're 10 minutes left in the cab before they reach to his apartment.

Donna is talking about some of the people who were at the bar. Harvey has no idea what it is about but he can't stop staring at her.

_ Her hair _ .

_ Her lips _ .

_ Her eyes _ .

She's always been beautiful but in this moment she's never been so perfect.

They get out of the cab when they finally get to Harvey's apartment.

"Let's go Donna" He grabs her hand and helps her get out and then once she is out he lets go of her hand.

They walk together to his apartment and once Harvey unlocks his door, she goes straight to the kitchen and pours them some scotch.

She gulps hers down quickly and pours more before walking and almost dropping the glass to Harvey.

He grabs her by the arm, "woah easy. Are you good?"

" Of course I am, Harvey she says smiling softly.

He can't tell what it is but something is off with her tonight. She didn't seem as happy as she should've been. Especially now because of their huge win.

She sits down beside him, sighing loudly.

"This is really fun Harvey."

"Yeah it is." He takes a deep breath in and out before asking her. "I have a question though." He asks her as she is in deep thought.

"Mhm" she nods telling him to continue.

"Is everything alright." He says looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." She looks away from him.

She's lying. "It doesn't look like you're fine though."

Taking a deep breath in Donna didn't want to talk about this especially with Harvey.

"Harvey just drop it okay?"

She gets up to get another drink. "Do you want one?" She holds up a glass.

"Uh sure but I think this should be our last one."

Something is clearly wrong he's never seen her drink this much before. He should've stopped her having the last two but it's hard to say no to her.

She turns around with the drinks but instead he walks up to her and grabs them.

"Just in case you accidentally break them" he says with a small smile.

"Thanks." Instead of going to the couch though she goes to his record player.

"Where you going." Harvey looks at her direction noticing her taking some records down and looking for something.

" To play some music silly" She finds the record she is looking for and takes it out, surprising herself she didn't drop it over.

Donna walks back to the couch and takes the drink she poured for herself in one swing.

This makes Harvey really worried she never drinks scotch this fast.

"Donna slow down."

"No I need all the alcohol I can get."

"Why"

"Just cause of everything" she says staring at the floor.

Harvey sits beside her puts his hand on hers.

She looks so sad.

"Donna talk to me. What's wrong?"

She looks at him and looks away. Pain in her eyes.

"It's nothing. She starts looking at the kitchen and spotting something familiar and that's when the tears starts to roll down her cheek

Harvey moves his eyes in the direction she is staring at and it's the cactus.

The same one he was staring at when he called her earlier.

"Donna."

"Why am I so hard to love" " she said more to herself than to him. Donna didn't know what is wrong with her. The one man she loves doesn't love her back or doesn't want to try but everyone else she tries with never end up working out. It feels like she doesn't deserve to be loved.

Her pain from her voice broke Harvey's heart hearing her say that.

"W-what " Harvey said

"Why am I so hard to love?" she looks back up and makes eye contact with him through her tears.

"I'm never going to have the life I've always wanted. I guess It's not meant for me to have kids and be married." Which makes her cry more turning into full sobs.

Harvey is stunned but he grabs her by the arm and pulls her in a hug letting her cry it out on his shoulder. He smooths his hand on her back.

Her sobs becoming quieter. "What happened Donna? What brought this on?" He says with a voice of concern.

She begins talking to him while not looking at him. "I was actually seeing someone and he broke up with me because it wasn't working out and I'm not that upset about the actual breakup but more upset about how I'm always going to be alone.

Harvey processes the information he just received.

She was .. she was seeing someone?

How come she didn't tell me?

What is wrong with that guy she's one of the most amazing women he's ever met how can someone let that go? A million questions went through his head

"Donna" she looks at him tears still streaming down her face he takes his hand and wipes her tears

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone he said softly.

She looks away. " I-I don't know" he didn't say anything as she started crying again

"It's okay. Don't cry. Let's get you to bed. I'll take the couch.

" I didn't tell you because I was scared what it would do to us."

"What do you mean? I would be happy for you."

"That's not true and you know it." she says through the tears.

Harvey didn't know what to say he wants to tell her that it does bother him when she sees other people but didn't know how.

"I'm going home."

"What"

" I'm gonna call a cab" she tried to get up and start walking but almost fell over until harvey catches her.

"Donna you can't go home like this it's 4am. Stay here. Okay? You can take the bed"

"No. I'm going. She tries to go but this only makes him hold her harder. She tries to smack him off and then gave up and starts crying again against his chest which broke his heart.

"I only didn't tell you because I'm in love with you! And it's been hurting every relationship I have. I can never move on because of you.

Harvey shocked at her confession and loosens his grip on her which she then runs into his room with tears in her eyes, slamming the door behind her.

Harvey sits down processing the information she just told him. Of course they are still drunk which makes the situation even more complicated.

Wait. She loves me? He thinks to himself. Donna loves me me.

Of all people how can she love a man with so many issues. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves so much better but he can't help but feel happy that whoever she is seeing broke it off with her.

Harvey decides then that it's now or never. He needs to tell her how he feels or else you lose her forever. He says to himself.

He gets up and walks into the bedroom. She is laying under the sheets. He can hear her whimpering. He sits on the other side, getting in next to her taking the blanket over him so he could see her.

"Donna look at me" she is curled up like a ball. Her knees to her chest crying.

"Listen to me." He brings her closer to his chest and takes her chin with his fingers and brings it up.

"Stop crying. You are not hard to love." He begins. "Anyone would be lucky to be with you. I think. No. I know you are on of the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're beautiful, smart, funny and have such a heart of gold. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you and that's why I love you so much. Always have and always will be so in love with you for the rest of my life.

She has tears in her eyes. Not again Donna thought. He wipes them for her and then cups her cheek putting his forehead to her forehead.

"Can I kiss you, please?"

Donna finally says something.

"Yes. Yes you can kiss me, Harvey and oh I love you too. She says with a smile.

He cups her face and kisses her so passionately showing her all the want and need he is feeling for her after all these years.

He loves her so much

She does the same and pushes him down and gets on top of him.

Deepening the kiss she needs him now. She starts unbuttoning his shirt revealing his chest which makes her take off his shirt and throw it across the room.

"God. You're so sexy."

"I know I am thank you." he says with a wink.

She put her lips back on his and then went from his lips to his neck. Sucking on the flesh which makes him moan.

"Oh Donna."

Leaving kisses on his chest and then sucking his nipple while playing with the other one with her fingers.

"Oh god" hearing him moan makes her want him even more.

She then left kisses all the way down his stomach while still playing with that nipple and then she starts teasing him rubbing his dick. Making him moan louder.

"Mhmmm how bad do you want me to suck it?" She says with a smirk.

"Donna please. No more teasing." With that she takes his pants and boxers down and and throws them down. She put his cock in her mouth still remembering the taste of it all these years later.

She licks it up and down and uses her other hands to cup his balls while still swirling her tongue around his dick.

"Mhm Donna." he brought her face back up to his face kissing her their tongues swirling together moaning into each other's mouth.

He brings her back down getting her to lay on her back

"I think someone is a little too over dressed." He says with a wink

"Mhnmm and what are you going to do about that huh?" Smirking back up at him.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm going to do."

He starts taking off her top. Kissing her neck, her shoulder and sucking on her nipples.

He takes off her pants and disgards them away with her underwear.

He leaves kisses on her inner thighs while his thumb started pressing and rotating her clit. Seeing how well she responds it he inserts his fingers in her which made her moan even louder. Driving her crazy.

"Mhm Harvey"

He brings his face to her clit and replaces his finger with his mouth on her clit licking and swirling around her it, while still pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Donna can't take it anymore she wants him inside of her so bad.

"Harveyyyyyyy I need you" she moans.

He starts pumping in and out of her faster, which makes her cum.

Riding out her orgasm he pulls out his fingers and puts them in his mouth.

"Still taste so great."

"mhmmmm" she takes his dick, "I want this inside me now."

She starts rubbing his dick up and down her pussy without putting it in.

Harvey feeling the pleasure as much as she is takes her hands and pins it on each side linking her fingers together.

"I'll give you what you want baby." he positions himself and slowly inserts inside her which makes them moan each other's names.

"God you're so tight and feel so good."

"Mhm" he starts rotating his fingers on her clit while pumping in and out fast. Kissing her while she lets go riding out her orgasm and him coming right after.

They catch their breath while he slowly removes himself from her and moving to her side. Bringing her to his side and pulling her close to his chest.

She lays her head on his chest.

"I love you so much." he whispers.

She smiles up at him I love you too she whispers as she smiles.

"So does this make you my girlfriend? He says with the cutest smile.

"Hmmm. I don't know I think I'm already taken."

"Oh yeah who's the lucky guy?."

" Just someone who's more handsome and funnier but can be a little arrogant sometimes." She says teasing him.

"Oh?"

"Mhm" she starts laughing.

He loves hearing that laugh of hers

"So what am I? Just a one night stand? And no one can be more handsome than me."

"That's what you think."

"Ok I guess no cuddles for you then"

He starts moving away from her all without trying not to laugh.

"No Harvey." She whines

"Come back. Please." She makes her puppy dog face.

"Say I'm the most handsome man that you've ever met."

"You're not just the most handsome man in my life. You're the love of my life. My one and only. I love you Harvey Reginald Specter.

His face softens. He loves this woman so damn much.

He moves closer to her bringing her in closer to him.

"I love you too Donna Roberta Paulsen"

He cups her face and starts kissing her with her kissing him back. Donna and Harvey feel so content. They were finally where they were supposed to be.

Together. Forever.


End file.
